Truth or Dare: Marauder Style
by Lena108
Summary: Discontinued. Rated for some language and some small slashy bits. I had to do a bit of editing due to some careless mistakes made in the first chapter such as a car driving by Hogwarts coughditzcough I know...
1. Default Chapter

Truth or Dare: Marauder Style  
  
By The Marauders and Lily  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the wonderful characters JK Rowling created, we just write about them. This is our first fic, so please be nice… a MWPP/L story, some slashy bits. Snape is added in a little later too… Also, this takes place before Lily and James are dating.  
~*~  
James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily were all sitting in the James' room over summer break. They were all staying at James' house for a few weeks and now they were all pretty much bored out of their wits.  
  
"There's nothing to do," whined Peter for about the fifteenth time.  
  
"We've been over that, Wormtail," Remus reminded him.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Lily racked her brain for all the Muggle games she could teach them because, clearly, they were bored of the usual Exploding Snap, Chess, and no one was outside to play any tricks on. Lily then realized they all had no idea what Truth or Dare was. She grinned, evilly, knowing she could get lots of secrets out of them trough this.  
  
"Uh, oh… Lily's got an idea," Sirius observed.  
  
"Funny, Black," Lily shot back at him, sarcastically, slightly annoyed. Sirius shrugged and looked around the room. "Does anyone want to hear my idea?" Lily asked them after a couple minutes. They all shrugged. "I was thinking of playing a Muggle game, called Truth or Dare." At that comment she got blank looks from everyone. She sighed.  
  
"Are you going to tell us what that is or just sit there pondering why we're so stupid?" James broke in.  
  
"Well, Truth or Dare is basically where someone asks another person the questions truth or dare. If the person chooses truth then they have to answer a question that the other person asked. If they choose dare they have to do something the other person tells them to do, get it?"  
  
"Sounds like fun," Sirius exclaimed. "I'm in." The rest of them nodded in agreement. "Good, who starts?"  
  
"I should," Lily told them. "I told you all about it. Sirius, truth or dare?"  
  
"I'm going for a dare," Sirius replied, grinning.  
  
"I suspected as much, always the stupid one, fine, I dare you to…" She trailed off, thinking. Sirius looked at her expectantly. "I dare you to kiss James, in a more than friendly sort of way," she added with a smirk. Sirius' grin faded a bit but then it came back.  
  
"Fine, I will." Sirius walked over to James and pulled him into a passionate kiss and broke away after a couple of seconds, James was pretty much dumbfounded.  
  
"Okay, my turn," Sirius announced, gleefully. "Peter, truth or dare?"  
  
Peter hesitated a moment, thinking, and wondering which one would be worse. Finally he said, "Truth." Sirius smiled evilly.  
  
"We've never found this out, who do you like to have your first kiss with?" James and Remus turned toward Peter expectantly, Lily busied herself with a magazine, though she still listened, she knew Peter would be embarrassed to say but she wanted to know.  
  
Finally, after a moment of thinking Peter said, "Um… Jezzebel…" he stopped, his face almost as red as Lily's hair.  
  
"You DO know she already had her first kiss with Sirius?" Remus informed him, cautiously.  
  
"I know," he told them. "You said who I would like to be MY first kiss, not whose first kiss I want to be…"  
  
"Okay, this is getting confusing," Lily broke in. "Peter, your turn."  
  
Peter thought for a moment, while looking between Lily and Remus, then finally said, "Lily, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," she said, unsure of what Peter was going to do.  
  
"Good, I dare you to go outside and flash the next car that comes by," Peter said, with an evil smirk.   
  
"I am SO not doing that!" Lily fumed.  
  
"You have to," Sirius told her. "'It's the rules'," he added, mockingly.  
  
James just stared at Peter. "Since when do you have such a nasty mind?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"Since I started hanging out with you three," Peter replied, still smiling evilly.  
  
Everyone now looked at Lily with expectant faces, waiting to see if she was really going to do it.  
  
"There has to be a penalty if we don't want to do a dare…" she said. "This is SO not fair."  
  
The boys all went into a huddle and (after much protest from Remus who was too nice to let them go through with the one they thought of without a fight) decided on a penalty.  
  
"The penalty for you is: you have to makeout with Snape once we get on the Hogwarts Express in September," James announced.  
  
"And I have a penalty for you four," she smiled evilly. "You have to makeout with eachother if you don't want to do the dare."  
  
They all stared at her in surprise, finally Remus spoke up. "There is absolutely no way I'm doing that!"  
  
"No possible way!"  
  
"On a cold day in Hell!"  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"Sirius?" James asked his friend. "What are you talking about 'on one condition'?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Lily broke in. "You either accept that as a penalty or you do whatever I say as a dare. If you remember correctly I'm kissing Snape, that's worse." The boys all agreed with this and didn't complain anymore.  
  
"So are you going to flash the next car that comes by or are you kissing Snape on the Hogwarts Express?" Sirius asked, hopefully. Lily didn't reply to this, she just simply went outside and stood at the curb. The boys all figured out what she was going to do and Sirius, James, and Peter rushed to the window. Remus stayed where he was and didn't want to bother with seeing something he shouldn't.  
  
After a while Remus heard all three of his friends cheer, whistle, and holler as the door opened and Lily came back in, extremely red in the face.  
  
"You know I'm going to get you for that, Pettigrew," she told Peter. He just shrugged.  
  
Suddenly, Sirius spoke up. "Lily, did you realize who that was?"   
  
"Do I want to?"  
  
The boys all looked at eachother for a moment then began laughing uncontrollably.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Yes, a cliffhanger. Please review and we'll continue. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Truth or Dare: Marauder Style

Chapter 2

 "Sirius, tell me who it was before I tear your head off!" Lily screamed. They all knew better than that, even if he did tell her she was going to tear his AND Peter's heads off.

Sirius had gone into a fit of laughter, as did the others. He gasped for breath but began laughing again.

Lily sighed and went over to James' closet. By now Remus was the only one who had stopped laughing hard enough to look up to see where Lily went.

"Lily?" he asked when he spotted her rummaging through James' closet. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm trying to figure out where James' underwear is so I can hang it outside on his roof," she replied, innocently.

James stopped laughing immediately and dashed over to her and pushed her out. "I don't think so, Lil."

"Then tell me."

"Fine." It seemed like Sirius had, also, gained self-control, as did Peter, who was looking quite terrified at the moment. "It was Malfoy…"

"WHAT!?" Lily yelled at him. "Oh… Peter, you are so…"

"Wait!" Sirius held up his hand. "I wasn't done." Lily's eyes widened. "Snape was in the car, too," Remus explained, seeing as Sirius didn't seem able to talk anymore.

The four boys all covered their heads, waiting for the blow to fall.

Lily nearly exploded as James, Sirius, and Remus moved, as one, in between her and Peter, to prevent him from getting his head torn off.

"Lily!" James yelled. "My mum doesn't want bloodshed in the room!"

"Fine," she said sweetly, then, in a more harsh tone. "Pettigrew…" Peter gave a small whimper. "You, me, outside!"

"Lily, it's your turn," Remus reminded her. Lily smiled evilly. "Uh-oh…" he murmured before all four of them found themselves in her power. She smiled again.

"How about…" It seemed like a silent prayer meeting, all boys were down on their knees, praying to God Lily wouldn't choose them. "Black!" she said.

"Just not my day," he sighed. "Okay, how about…" he met Lily's death glare. "Dare?"

"Perfect…"

"Uh-oh… Lily! I'm innocent!" Remus, James, and Peter had to stifle their laughter on this one. "What?" he asked.

"You? Innocent?" Remus laughed.

"Okay, shut up…"

"Silence!" Lily yelled. "You are going outside, completely naked, and running around and screaming so all the people will see you. Understood?"

Sirius nodded, but didn't say anything. All the other boys were just shocked. Lily Evans making Sirius Black, do… THAT?!

After a few minutes Sirius made his way outside wearing nothing but a bath towel to cover himself.

"Oh, he is so in for it," James said, covering his eyes. Remus and Peter followed suit. After a moment's silence they heard Sirius' voice outside, screaming like a maniac and calling to people to come and look. 

James couldn't stand it, he had to know if Lily was looking. He opened his eyes slightly, and realized she had covered her eyes, as well. But why did he care? After all, she was just a friend, right?

Sirius walked back in a minute later covered with the bath towel again. As the door opened the room was filled with laughter. "Shut up…" he murmured, before heading to the bathroom to get his clothes back on.

Lily laughed. "Okay… I feel better now."

"Um… Lily?" James asked. "Do you know that…"

"I know James, that was the point." She smirked again, which left Peter and Remus wondering what in the world they were talking about.

To Be Continued…

This chapter was short! Sorry!!!! _ Ran out of ideas. I think we're going to add someone else into the next chapter. I'm not sure though… Read and Review PLEASE?! ~ The Marauders and Lily ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Truth or Dare: Marauder Style

(Finally) Chapter 3

By: Lily Evans

"What in the world was that about?" Remus asked Lily.

"You'll find out soon enough," Lily said, still smiling. She was right, in less than five minutes the doorbell rang. "Go get it guys," Lily said sweetly. Sirius had come out of the bathroom now and was fully clothed and looking none too happy.

"That," Sirius said. "Was the most humiliating thing I have ever done in my entire life."

"It's what the game's about, my dear Sirius," Lily said with a cruel smile. "Now go get the door." But James' mom had beaten them to it.

"James!" she called. "The boy who lives down the street and his friend would like to have a word with you and your friends." Lily smiled evilly once again.

"Let's go," she said, and with that she pushed them out the door, down the stairs, and right in the hallway to face Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh… my… God," Sirius said. "Lily, I'll—"

"Potter," Snape said, cutting him off. "Would you mind keeping your little friend over there… censored?"

"That was, by far, the worst sight I've seen since my Uncle Greg got himself blown up by his wife at the dinner table," Malfoy said. Peter grimaced at the thought.

"It can't have been worse than looking in a mirror, Malfoy," Sirius said.

"Believe me, Black," Malfoy said. "If looking in a mirror were that bad I wouldn't have any."

"So you came here to tell us to keep Sirius inside," James said. 

"On a leash would be better," Snape said, which made Peter and Sirius burst into fits of giggles behind them.

"You've done it so you can go now," James continued, ignoring Snape's comment and the giggling behind him.

"No, no," Lily said. "They came over, so they must stay longer. It would be _terribly_ rude of us to force them out so soon. Why don't we go upstairs and have a 'chat'?"

"Do you mean play a game or two?" James asked her innocently. Lily nodded with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh, esteemed ones," Sirius said mockingly, now understanding Lily's reasoning. "You must come up and grace us with your presence."

"Or just appall us with your odor," Remus said. "When was the last time you two took a bath?" Snape and Malfoy both glared and turned around to leave, but Lily grabbed them both by the back of their robes and dragged them back towards James' room.

"No," Lily said. "Stay a while. We're playing a game. You can join us. Actually, you'll join us whether you like it or not." Snape and Malfoy exchanged disgusted glances at the fact that Lily was touching them and a confused one.

"We're pretty sure you'll like it, though," Sirius said. "Trust me." With the exception of Snape and Malfoy, everyone else knew that when Sirius Black said 'trust me' it meant you are in horrible trouble.

End of Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long (over a year, holy crap!) and it is so short too! (::hisses::) But I am sleepy tired and want to go to bed. It has been a really long… um… year… Well, Review please. Ciao!

Love always,

Lily


	4. Chapter 4

Truth or Dare: Marauder Style

Chapter 4

By Lily Evans

Snape and Malfoy, seeming completely depressed about their current situation, chose a seat in the far corner of James' room, away from the Marauders. Lily smiled evilly at them as she trailed into the room behind them, shutting the door with a snap.

"So," Lily said. "Where did we leave off at?"

"You just dared Sirius to run outside," James told her. "So it's Sirius' turn." Sirius seemed overjoyed by this information and clapped his hands gleefully, all the while not taking his eyes off of the two Slytherins in the corner.

"I choose Snape," Sirius said.

"What am I being chosen for?" Snape asked. "If we are to embark in your silly little game, we might as well know the rules first."

"Oh, sure," Sirius said. "Lil, you explain it."

"Fine," she said. "It's actually quite simple. You choose between two things, truth or dare. If you choose truth you have to answer, truthfully of course, any question he asks you. If you choose dare you have to do something he tells you to do. As I said, simple."

"Yes," Snape said, beginning to look uncomfortable.

"Face it, Snivellus," James said. "Either way you two are screwed." Snape and Malfoy both glared at him.

"As 'fun' as it may seem," Snape said. "I wish to take no part in your silly little games. I shall be leaving now."

"Oh, no you don't," Lily said, grabbing his robes and sitting him down again as he got up to leave. "You two are not leaving until you have done at least one thing."

"And who is to say we are not?" Malfoy asked, looking disgusted. "Who's going to stop us?"

"I will," Lily said. At this remark, Malfoy and Snape both burst out laughing.

"Oh," Malfoy said mockingly. "The Mudblood is going to do something terrible to us! Watch out Severus, she may touch us! Lord knows what will happen to us then!" Lily gave them a death glare and then smiled sweetly, which made them stop laughing immediately.

"Oh, believe me, Malfoy," she said. "I could do something that would make you regret not staying." Snape and Malfoy exchanged glances to see if the other believed her. It seemed that they both did for they sat silently, not moving.

"This is all fine and dandy," Sirius said. "But the sooner you two choose your fates, the sooner you can go home. Understand? Now, Snivellus, what do you choose? Truth or dare?"

"Must I?" Snape asked, still looking disgusted.

"Yes!" Sirius yelled at him. "Choose NOW!"

"Uh… truth, I guess," Snape said. Sirius' face fell for a moment, but he regained his smile in a second.

"Okay," Sirius said, gleefully. "I've got a good question for you!"

"Spare me," Snape said, his face void of emotion.

"If there were any girl in Gryffindor that you had to go out with, who would it be, and why?" Sirius asked gleefully. Snape looked disgusted.

"I refuse to answer such a question!" Snape burst out. "That is disgusting! I don't even know why I am here in the first place."

"Because we made you stay," Lily said. "Now, answer the question."

"No."

"Do you _really_ want us to use force, Snivellus?" James asked, narrowing his eyes. "We could force it out of you, and that would be no fun… for you."

"There are girls in Gryffindor?" Malfoy asked quietly. Lily's eyes blazed and she shot up and slapped him, hard, across the face. He sputtered with indignation.

"So, Snivellus," Lily said. "Are you going to answer the question, or are you going to make us force it out of you."

"I don't know any girls in Gryffindor," he said. Lily's eyes blazed again. "Except Evans," he added quickly.

"So it would be _Lily_?!" Sirius shrieked. "Ew! Poor Lily!"

"That hurt…" Malfoy whimpered.

"You're a little slow, aren't you Malfoy?" Peter asked.

"Shut the hell up, Pettigrew," Malfoy said. "You're one to talk about being slow."

"Now, Malfoy," Remus said suddenly. "That wasn't very nice of you. We could still do something, like, say, turn you pink for a week."

"Exactly," Sirius said as Malfoy became even more pale than usual. "I don't think any of our professors will excuse you for that."

"So," Sirius said. "Since Snivellus doesn't know the rules very well…"

"No," Lily said. "As much as I… dislike him…"

"Go on, Lil," James urged. "Use a stronger word."

"Dislike them," she repeated. "We should give them a fair chance."

"Lily!" Sirius whined. All four Marauders could see the evil glint in Snape's eye.

"I just got this strange feeling that this night isn't going to be as fun as we thought it would be…" Remus noted.

End of Chapter 4

Wow, it is about time. That is so friggin short, too. Dammit! I am actually running out of ideas, so if any of you have good ideas for dares for anybody just let me know. And could somebody check out my original fic, 'Black Rose' and tell me what you think? …oh well… Review please!

Love always,

Lily


End file.
